A Midsummer Night's Dream
by BerrySorbet
Summary: One shot. Yuffie has something special to show Vincent, the problem is getting him there... Yuffentine. Reviews wanted!


"Hurry up Valentine!" Shouted a voice over pounding, childish sounds.

Vincent stood against one wall of the Wonder Square, trying to forget the garish lights that surrounded him. Brightly coloured names were scribbled everywhere advertising different games and loud sound effects drowned out the noise of the crowds. The rich red carpets and yellow lighting didn't help much.

The Gold Saucer was truly a fearsome place in the summer.

"Vinnie!" The voice shouted again. A small head bobbed in the crowd and a girl appeared next to the gun slinger, not a happy one. She grasped his forearm and pulled Vincent with all her might, trying to get him to move.

She was unsuccessful.

"Hrrrmmm!" She groaned, putting all of her weight onto the ex-turk's arm. It still didn't work. "Come on Vinnie move your ass!"

"..." The ellipses said it all.

"You _are_ coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

A smirk graced Vincent's covered lips as he watched the ninja struggle. "I thought the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi could do anything?"

The Great Ninja in question stopped squirming and narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips in a business like manor. "If you come with me and don't enjoy yourself I won't contact you for a whole week!" She proposed.

Now a week didn't seem like much but it was more peace than Vincent had had in a long time! He took a deep breath before exiting his safe haven amidst the masses and throwing himself into the abyss. He didn't even know what was happening, Yuffie had just told him there was an emergency at the Gold Saucer. Why? Why did he trust her? Why didn't he call Cloud first? As luck would have it, the gondola ride that transported visitors from Corel to the entrance of the tourist attraction had broken down so there was no escape. Thoughts of Corel Prison didn't seem like a bad idea now...

One tiny hand pulled on Vincent's cloak and lead him past the hundreds of sweaty, sunburnt tourists. It wasn't as easy for Vincent to get past as it had been for Yuffie, he was much bigger. At one point he accidentally brushed against someone's backpack and the man immediately started shouting "Thief, thief!" Yuffie nearly fell over laughing at this.

Finally the couple reached the transport tubes at the other end of the room. "Oh jeez all I got was a bit of lose change!" Yuffie complained.

So that's why she had been stopping every now and then.

"..." Vincent just stared.

"Oh gawd don't look at me like that! It was just some old rich man, I was doing him a favour, riding him of extra weight!" The girl protested, subtly placing the stash in her back pocket. "Anyway, let's go!" She grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him into the tube with her, hugging him tight as they set off.

The duo shot up the metal cylinder at lightning speed and ascended up the giant golden mushrooms. Vincent had forgotten to look at the sign of the tube they were in so it was a total mystery to him where they were heading.

Soon gravity hit them and pulled them down to an opening in the Event Square. Yuffie stumbled in disarray as she stepped out of the tube and fell forward. Vincent smoothly pulled her shoulders back up to standing and let her lean on him.

"Gawd I hate those things." She moaned, rubbing her forehead and taking a deep breath. "It's okay, I'm alright!" She insisted, letting go of her support and walking forwards, giving Vincent a big smile before turning around.

He frowned at her behaviour and followed closely behind.

"Good evening Madam!" The over-enthusiastic concierge greeted as Yuffie approached. His voice sounded as though it was still in puberty, his face wasn't doing too well either... "Good evening Sir!" He welcomed Vincent.

"Good evening!" Yuffie replied, smiling sweetly. What was she up to?

"Two tickets? Where would you like to sit?" The concierge asked.

Yuffie smile widened. "Well I've got a favour to ask of you. Do you recognise us at all?"

The concierge blinked before his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You're the two from-"

Yuffie clasped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "From AVALANCHE, yes. But please keep it quiet, we don't want to be recognised here do we?" She whispered.

The concierge nodded knowingly and stared at the girl with admiring eyes.

"We're really having a hard time with all these tourists, it's a nightmare! But we really want to see your fantastic show, don't we Vince?" She kicked him subtly.

The gun slinger grunted at the concierge. He didn't know what the ninja was up to but it was best not to get in her way. If he just stayed quiet and let her have her way for a couple of hours he'd be free for a whole week! No phone calls! No texts! No constant nagging to spend time with her!

"So, do you reckon you could let us nip backstage? We'll watch from the wings and be as quiet as mice!" She promised, her hand still plastered over the poor concierge's mouth. She withdrew it just a fraction to let him speak.

"I guess that can be arranged." He whispered in a muffled voice.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Yuffie winked at the boy before strolling past him and through the door marked 'Backstage'.

The poor concierge was still staring star struck into space when Vincent passed him... The ex-turk was slightly alarmed at this new skill Yuffie had learnt, wasn't she still a young girl?

As Vincent shut the door behind him he glanced to see Yuffie climbing a ladder fifty yards in front of him.

"Come on Vinnie we're gonna miss it!" She yelled down at him.

He frowned again, the show on stage was already halfway through. Nevertheless, he climbed after the girl.

Yuffie stood on a suspended beam above the Event Square's stage. Lights and wires intertwined with each other beneath their feet and far below two figures could be seen, flooded in bright spotlights. A large double-hung sash window was embedded into the side of the mushroom's cap which Yuffie was fiercely trying to open.

Vincent watched next to her, totally confused.

The girl glanced over at him and saw his face. "Tell me Vince, which mushroom is the Event Square?"

Vincent had only been to the Gold Saucer a couple of times but you couldn't miss the huge signs that displayed a map of the park on every wall. "The highest one." He replied.

"Good, and which is the Chocobo Square?" She asked, still heaving on the window pane.

"The one below." Vincent forgot the question being asked, reached over and pulled the window pane up with one hand.

"Show off." Yuffie muttered as she climbed through the window. The night sky beyond was pitch black with a spatter of stars, it must have been quite late now...

"Wait, what are you-"

"Wahoo!" The ninja screamed as she let go of the window and disappeared beyond even Vincent's enhanced eyesight.

"Yuffie!" He yelled out the window, poking his head out.

A distant thud of metal made it's way to Vincent's ears. "Come on down Vinnie, it's perfectly safe!" A faint voice called.

"..." Vincent sighed heavily before pulling himself over the window frame and into the darkness. The things he did for this girl...

After a few moments of free falling, Yuffie's figure and what looked like some sort of platform hurtled towards the ex-turk. He landed like a cat on the smooth metal, pulling himself upright quickly.

"I knew you wouldn't chicken out!" She giggled.

"What's going on Yuffie?" He asked.

"You still don't get it?" She sighed and padded her way across the huge, circular, metal roof.

Vincent clinked loudly behind her.

"There's one event that the Gold Saucer hold every year in the summertime. I guess it kinda sucks if you're stuck inside with all those weird tourists, but out here..." She trailed off spreading her hands out as if to present the scene to him.

"A flat roof..." Vincent muttered.

"Maybe a flat roof, but also a golden platform!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Vincent wasn't getting it at all. Striding up to her, he replied. "A golden platform for what?"

As if on cue, a red stream shot up into the midnight black sky and burst into life. It's flower bloomed across half the sky and lit the land below for miles around. Scarlet dust twinkled as it floated gently to the ground before another green stream was released. More and more ascended into the blanket of stars and flourished into life.

Vincent's lips parted in awe as he watched this spectacle. From one of the windows in the Gold Saucer it would have been wonderful, but out here? It was incredible! The pair sat side by side and gazed at the glorious sight above them, commenting every now and then.

The show lasted until much later in the night and at some point Yuffie found herself drifting off on Vincent's shoulder, the old cloth soft against her cheeks.

"Yuffie..." Vincent whispered gently.

She stirred slightly before replying in a distant voice. "Did you like it Vince?"

"...Yes."

"I thought you would, you like this kind of stuff." She mumbled in a daze.

"...Stuff?"

"You know, pretty natural things, you always you used to like staring at the lifestream in Mideel."

The gun slinger observed the sleeping girl and realised something. She was no longer the childish, annoying little girl he met three years ago, she was a mature woman.

Yuffie's eyes flickered open and she caught him staring. "What?"

"...Nothing."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Vincent spoke again.

"Yuffie?"

"Mmm?"

"...How do we get down?"

A/N: Stupid little idea running round in my head, hope you enjoyed it!

I am thinking of submitting this in a Yuffentine competition on DA, so please review with your thoughts! I didn't want to go straight in with some kind of kiss scene because I don't believe that would happen with this pairing at the beginning, as Vincent's only starting to come to terms with his feelings...

Also 'pretty natural things', totally a reference to Vincent liking Yuffie in the future! At least, in my opinion she's pretty...

Check out my page for more Yuffentines!


End file.
